


视己如初

by Randerion



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randerion/pseuds/Randerion
Summary: 立香因为保护从者陷入了危险，而曾经多次嘱咐过的御主的亚瑟因为御主的举动生气，这使得原本一向有骑士风度的帅气王子反常的发了怒，在这样的背景下，两位又会摩擦出什么样的矛盾呢？
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 5





	视己如初

**Author's Note:**

> 正常原作向，Fgo世界观，咕哒夫Or咕哒子，更像是游戏中的幕间物语。  
> 文笔不好，见谅，也许有错字，请多多提出意见。.
> 
> (大概5200字，13分钟)  
> 正文：

== 迦勒底 医疗中心 ==

“器官功能，正常，自我意识，正常，神经功能，正常……”  
“只有皮肤损伤，没有大碍，要休息静养一段日子。”  
迦勒底的医务组正在此为藤丸立香做诊断，躺在床上的立香，上半身缠绕着绷带，尽管以最优秀的方案处理伤口，但看起来仍然十分疼痛。  
"太好了。"  
“前辈，我想你应该什么问题了。”  
玛修紧张的表情也逐渐舒缓，她叹了口气，然后摆出了一个略有疲倦的笑容。  
立香也对玛修以微笑回应，随即扭过头去，平淡地看着另一侧的仪器，显然年轻的御主知道自己做了什么——立香让玛修担心了，这是自己最不想看到的，一方面是玛修的身体还不是很强壮，另一方面，立香的脑海中一直反复着一句话：  
“御主，如果我陷入了危险，我不希望你也冒着危险来帮助我。”  
“在这个世界里，你是人类最后的御主，如果你不在了，那么一切就意味着结束了。”  
正当立香穿好衣服站起来的时候，医疗中心的自动大门打开了。

“来，来自异世界的不列颠的王……”  
“亚瑟·潘德拉贡！”  
玛修看着眼前的英灵，又开始紧张了起来，达芬奇已经嘱咐过亚瑟，待御主恢复得差不多的时候，再解决二者之间的问题，显然，他没有听。

“御主，好些了吗。”  
一向安静沉着的他以一种难以少见的姿态出现在了立香和玛修的面前，银白色的铠甲在灯光的照耀下散发着圣洁的光彩，但仍然无法掩盖他的不满。

立香点了点头，看着眼前自己的从者，与往常不同的是，亚瑟的脸上没有了那淡淡的微笑。

“今天发生的事情，我很生气。”  
亚瑟脱口而出的第二句话，所说的事情，仅仅过去不到两个小时——

== 灵子转移 战场 ==

原本温暖而清晰的草原，布满了沙土与烟雾，一头巨龙的翅膀流露着鲜血，正在与一位剑士对峙。  
为了收集必要的东西，迦勒底执行了该次任务，派出了立香与亚瑟，而这次任务的很成功，仅仅在最后一刻，准备返回迦勒底时，不知道何处冒出来一头巨龙，挡住了他们的退路。  
即便是擅长与巨龙战斗的亚瑟，也难以通过自己的力量征服它，而当下最好的方法就是周旋，直到迦勒底那边可以召回他们。

“亚瑟！左侧！”  
站在远处的立香焦急地看着自己的从者，御主知道，若是继续纠缠下去，最后的结果将会无法想象。

“御主！保护好自己！”  
远方的亚瑟大声回答到，仍然专注于与巨龙的战争。  
此时此刻，无法解除圣剑封印的他也不好处理眼前的困境，而巨龙似乎好不疲倦，仍然猛烈地攻击亚瑟。

精湛的剑技让亚瑟毫发无损，但是他无法面对的是巨龙即将喷出的巨焰——如此广阔的范围，不仅仅是他会受到伤害，就连身后的御主也要踏入火海。  
所以，亚瑟决定用自己的剑和盔甲挡住巨龙的火焰，经过他的估算与思考，自己面临的损伤不会很严重，而身后的御主将会平安无事。  
在这紧要关头，这是最好的决定了，亚瑟一咬牙，一个滑步移动到了巨龙的嘴前，正准备将剑插入土地注入魔力时，他听到了远方的一声呼喊。

“不行！”  
在他深厚的立香快速奔跑了过来，就在火焰从巨龙口中喷薄而出的那一刻，御主做了一个非常危险但又保护了亚瑟的动作。  
立香突然跑到了亚瑟的面前，快速地拿出一件魔术礼装，注入了自己的魔力，召唤出了一面渺小的屏障，这是达芬奇在工坊研究出的新道具，尽管还没有试验的东西不能够给御主配备，但立香主动提出了参与测试的要求，没想到还没有实验，就已经用于实战了。

但毕竟是实验品，面对如此高能的火焰喷吐，这件礼装产生的屏障虽然完美的防御了攻击，但迎面而来的是火焰击打屏障造成的冲击力将御主推飞了几米远，只见御主腾空而起，重重地摔在了地上。

“御主！”  
亚瑟的瞳孔瞬间缩小了，他的心里从来没有过如此惊恐，誓言去守护御主的他，竟然让御主陷入了危险，就在这一刻，迦勒底召回了立香与亚瑟。

== 迦勒底 医疗中心 ==

在这间并不是很大的房间内，玛修、立香、亚瑟都在沉默着，率先打破平静的，还是亚瑟。  
“听好了，御主，战斗，是从者的职责，而御主的职责——”  
亚瑟顿了一下，看了看御主的反应，他似乎耐不住内心的一股无名的怒火。  
“就是老老实实站在旁边做出决策或者辅助从者。”

听到这句话的立香似乎也有些生气，低着头，嘴角微微颤抖着，可以看得见立香的牙齿狠狠的咬在了一起。  
“说什么‘老老实实站在旁边’？明明陷入了危险，却还要在一旁见死不救……”

还没等御主说完，亚瑟提高了嗓门，似乎再也忍不住了：  
“你是人类！”  
“身为人类的御主，就应该有人类的自觉！”  
“如果御主不听劝告，我只会让御主陷入危险，那么，请一意孤行的御主解除我的契约！”  
大声讲出这些话，怒目圆睁的亚瑟就突然呆住了。

不对，不对……不对！  
自己虽然有生气，但绝对不应该这样讲。  
也许是第一次讲气话，就连亚瑟自己，都无法理解自己刚才的行为。

“解除……契约？”  
立香的双拳紧攥，低着头的御主眼睛睁得大大的，立香很想忍住内心的一种感觉，但没有办法，眼泪还是从眼角流了出来。

“你不明白！”  
立香颤抖的嘶吼着，似乎是为了忍住眼泪，闭着眼睛，跑着离开了医疗中心。

“前辈！”  
玛修看了看眉头早已舒缓甚至带有悲伤的亚瑟，又看了看远去的立香，随后也跟着立香出去了，留下亚瑟一人沉默地站在这里。

== 迦勒底 休息室 ==

亚瑟有想法，但没有目标，漫无目的的走在迦勒底的走廊内，希望能够找到一些有用的线索。

“啊？杂种？哼，不要多想。”  
全身金闪闪的从者走着过来听到事情的经过后说了这样的话，随后又小踱步走了回去。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，真有趣呢，不过，身为全能的法老王，这种事情余怎么会知道？”  
拜托了强壮的弓手去问这个问题，不过显然也没有得到什么有意义的结果。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！去死吧去死吧去死吧！！欺负我的安珍大人！！！”  
身穿青色服饰的女子听到之后陷入了混乱，趁还没有说出谁“欺负了安珍大人”，亚瑟就离开了。

“嗯嗯！御主的问题！问公主我啊！可算是找对人了！不管是上天还是入地，和御主相关的，公主即使是不知道，也可以找·得·到哦~嘻嘻，所以，是什么问题呢？嗯……吵了一架……嗯嗯……啥？啥么？御主……哭了？哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”  
拜托某个声音成熟的小孩子询问了一次收费500QP的热门网络问答，而得到的结果被这位小孩子嘲笑了一番。

“嗯……不列颠的王啊，听到这种问题，余的头又开始痛了起来，不过，没有什么比办庆典更适合解决矛盾的方法了！该死的！看招！”  
身着红色服饰的王一边与身着蓝色服饰的狐狸争斗，一边回答了这个问题。

“老夫与那孩子并不熟悉，若是犯了错，汝应当好好赔礼道歉一番……不过，离开之前，先尝尝老夫的手艺吧。”  
看起来有些熟悉……哦不，并不熟悉的年轻而精悍的男剑士徐徐说出这句话，亚瑟婉言谢绝了对方的款待。

“哦！是帅气的亚瑟王！什么？御主的问题？御主不开心了？嗯……让我想想，对了！不如带御主去吃甜食吧！阿斯托尔福貌似告诉过我……甜食？会让人开心！对吧？超————帅气的！”  
最后一位迎面打招呼的从者散发着青春、帅气、活力和自己相同的气息……尽管感觉像是个笨蛋，但字里行间能感受的到对方实际上有很深奥的想法。

再问了很多人之后，亚瑟也实在是不知该如何是好了。

“啊啊……好悲伤……”  
崔斯坦拨动了手中的琴弦，随后又开口说道：  
“听说御主今天发生意外了。”

“请安静会儿。”  
高文看着旁边坐在椅子上的崔斯坦，又看了看在门外踱步的亚瑟，他大概已经知道发生了什么。  
即便这位高贵的王不是自己服侍的王，但二者身上所散发的气质大体上是相同的。

可以看得出来，一向冷静的亚瑟，心里为什么事情而烦躁着，显然，是时候开导一下他了。

“来自异世界的王——这么称呼没问题吧？”  
亚瑟露出惊讶的表情，显然他没有感觉到自己身边突然出现了一位英灵。

“你是……”  
“高文，太阳的骑士——追随着亚瑟王的道路前进着。”

“伟大的王啊，我知道你为何而踌躇。”

亚瑟疑惑地看了看高文，随后叹了口气，似乎看到高文之后整个人都放松了下来，在这个几乎没有什么亲信和“朋友”的迦勒底，能够得到一些帮助的唯一方式，就是找这些服侍另一位潘德拉贡的骑士们。

“我今天，对御主生气了。”  
“因为我很早就告诉过御主，不要因为从者让自己陷入危险，但是御主还是……”  
也许是感到了屈辱亦或是心中有些难受，亚瑟没有继续讲下去。  
“本来忍得住的，但是听到御主又一次说出那种话，我还是没有控制好自己。”

高文的双手环抱在胸前，手指轻轻地摩擦着的臂甲。  
“御主他，只是不希望我们陷入危险。”  
“在王还没有来到迦勒底的时候，曾经的御主，对从者们说出过‘自己无能’的话语。”  
“身为人类最后的御主，藤丸立香，没有强大魔力，也没有成熟的经验，以一个普通人的形态拯救世界，显然无论是谁都会有所动摇。”  
“对自己的不自信，对自己的疑惑，会导致御主面对更大的危险——不是来自外界，而是御主自己内心的迷茫。”  
亚瑟听完了之后，陷入了沉默，他明白，他都明白，纵观他的观点和他来到迦勒底的目的，亚瑟只能有一种想法：人类最后的御主不能遭遇危险，而迦勒底的从者，并非只有亚瑟自己，即使自己的灵基全部破裂，仍然有其他从者来代替亚瑟，完成使命。

“所以，我们一直在鼓励御主，而御主也没有辜负我们的期待。”  
“御主，真的是爱护着我们每一位从者啊，虽然这与我们的本职相差太远，但在这次契约中，作为从者的我也很难以忘记和御主一起战斗、闲暇的时光。”  
“王啊，请不要过多地苛刻要求自己，正是因为御主的年轻与活力，我们才能再此相遇。”  
“今天御主的行为固然不对，但身为骑士的我们，也应该引导御主，拿出自己的风度。”  
亚瑟点了点头，大体上他知道自己该怎么做了，简单的向高文道谢了几句之后，就准备去和御主好好地说声：“抱歉”。

“说到这，王好像很少和御主交流日常哦？”  
“啊啊，是啊，这一次，一定会好好和御主聊一聊。”

== 迦勒底 御主的寝室 ==

从御主离开医疗中心直到现在——应该是晚上9点，御主就一直没有回应，也没有吃饭，仅仅是窝在自己的房间里。  
在门外一直陪伴的玛修和芙芙一直放不下心陪伴着立香，看到了亚瑟面带微笑的到来和感谢，随即放下紧张的心离开了这里。

“御主。”亚瑟轻轻地敲了敲门，没有回应，他知道，在迦勒底里，脾气暴躁的英灵数值不尽，但是说出“解除契约”的英灵，也许就他自己一位了。  
“不要不理我。”亚瑟优雅地言语中透露着一丝委曲求全，他希望御主能够让自己进去，给他一个沟通的机会。

虽然也听说过，一些从者会在夜晚潜入御主的房间，但是这么做实在是太“下流”了，一点也不像自己的行为。  
若是御主拒绝自己，堂堂正正的他就应该转身离开，想想其他方案，或者是再找个机会。

“进来吧……”  
微弱的声音从房间内传了出来，亚瑟听到之后，毫不犹豫地拧开了门的握把，走了进去。

“御主，我……”  
亚瑟刚想说自己“我错了，”就看见御主背对着亚瑟，站在房间的中央，手中拿着另一件魔术礼装。  
“晚上好，亚瑟。”  
立香打了一个招呼，见亚瑟没有反应，随后又说道：  
“如果，剑士是来解除契约的，那么，现在就开始吧。”  
立香的话语仍然透着一些颤抖，谁也看不见立香拿着什么，但是冷静的话语中，透露着立香那不舍的坚定。

“御主！我！”  
亚瑟快步走了过去，走到了御主面前，夺下了御主手中的东西。  
他仔细一看，发现御主手中拿着的，是一把魔术礼装。  
立香显然被亚瑟的行动惊吓到了，毕竟对方是从者，无论是力量还是速度都要比自己快，而手中的‘万符必应破戒’是从刑部姬那里得到的纸质仿制品，插到身体里会散发光芒而已，立香只是想，若亚瑟真的想要解除契约，可以用这个假冒产品拖延一会儿。

“我，我错了！请不要！解除契约！”  
立香深深的鞠了一躬，而亚瑟站在原地，看着等待着受到原谅的御主，又露出了一种奇怪的表情。

明明知道，我说的是气话，还要疑惑地去相信。  
即便是自己不愿意，也要以对方的想法去思考。  
即便是没有了机会，还要去想办法搏一搏。  
果然是个孩子，我年轻的御主啊。

亚瑟轻轻抱起立香，将立香安置在床上之后，为立香盖好了被子，又摸了摸立香的头。  
“剑士……”

“御主，没有做错，身为从者的我，理当和御主一起战斗，若是御主要保护我，也是御主对我的关心。”  
“我对御主的愤怒，是因为，我不希望御主陷入危险，若是御主因我而受到损伤，那么人类的未来将会面对危机……这种想法，让我陷入了一个错误。”  
“对不起，御主，从今以后，我希望继续在你身边，和你一起战斗。”  
“不过御主不要再莽撞了，那样的话，我会很伤心的。”  
看着眼前的亚瑟，帅气的面庞露出了一种委屈的表情，立香的心一下子就软了。

立香和亚瑟解释了一下之后，才发现原来都是一场误会——  
“测……测试魔术礼装吗？是啊，好像……是啊，我记得，是听到过这么个事情……”  
貌似是一次疏忽，由于迦勒底没有明确告知亚瑟这件事情，所以亚瑟并不知道最后的那只巨龙和立香手中能够召唤出屏障的魔术礼装有关系。

而由于达芬奇没有考虑过谁拿着魔术礼装而导致了这次意外，礼装为了保护持有人，理当屏障破裂时被弹开，而若是人类持有并注入了过多的魔力，则会被弹飞，所以，这位天才也因为这个小小的错误而困扰毛躁了一整天，没有找机会和亚瑟好好解释一番，看着生气的亚瑟，而刚想说话就被批评指责的立香也生了闷气跑走了。  
亚瑟问御主为什么不在这次行动之前告诉自己，听到御主的说法却让自己红了脸：  
“因为剑士从来不需要我操心啊，明明一直都那么优秀的在我身边，努力修炼。”

“剑士，你也应该去享受一下平日的生活啊。”  
真是的，明明迦勒底很多人都知道，唯独亚瑟，因为平时总是独自行动，导致自己很知道的消息很片面。

“原来如此……那……”  
亚瑟现在才知道自己，并不是御主没有听话，而是御主真正的爱护着每一位从者，愿意为从者们，献出自己的一份力。

“即便这不是一场测试，剑士面对危险，我也会挺身而出的。”  
立香看着有些自责的亚瑟，随即补充。  
房间内的两人，就像是解开了心结般，微笑着，看着对方。  
内心所遗失的，那股羁绊，在这一刻，不但回来了，而且更牢固了。

“谢谢你……御主。”

== 迦勒底 御主的寝室 ==

因为沉闷了一天，御主也和亚瑟聊起了一些事情。  
亚瑟不知道从哪里，亲自搞来了一些食物，显然是为御主填饱肚子。

这么晚了，迦勒底的营养师说过不能再这么晚吃东西哦？  
那……就算是我和御主一次小小的放纵吧。

原来剑士这么刻板的英灵也会放纵啊，真少见啊。  
我……刻板吗？嗯……我会改改的……

剑士平时都不怎么在迦勒底活动，那会呆在哪里呢？  
一般来说……会去修炼，或者是收集东西。

听到你今天说到的那句话，我可是，很伤心呢。  
对不起啦……御主，为了补偿你，你想让我怎么做呢。

哼！我要惩罚你！平日里要多去交些朋友！和其他英灵促进一下感情！  
饶……饶了我吧……因为……

剑士……为了了解如何讨好我询问了很多英灵该怎么办？什么？有一位看起来年轻但说话很老的剑士？什么？！还有一位总是说“帅气”的剑士？！他们……他们不在迦勒底啊……  
那……那我就不知道了……

亚瑟的一天，真是奇特啊……

== END ==

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 亚瑟·潘德拉贡，旧剑也是Fate/Grand Order的第一位男性五星Saber，  
> 虽然强度不高（希望加强），但一直都受着玩家们的喜爱，  
> 这篇文章读起来，也许很奇怪，看似无厘头的过程，但实际上，是一种可能性，  
> 一种优秀的王也会忍不住发脾气然后自责的可能性，一种拯救人理的御主也会略有幼稚地发小脾气然后以为闯祸了的可能性，  
> 这两种可能性，在亚瑟和立香的身上，诞生了一种可爱（个人认为），  
> 希望读过的玩家能够抽到亚瑟，让他和玩家在Fgo世界中一起愉快地冒险。


End file.
